


Supergirl (et al.)

by charleybradburies



Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Embedded Images, F/F, F/M, Female Protagonist, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Male Character of Color, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Female Character, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of being your own man is knowing when to accept help. {<a href="http://spookygayjaneausten.tumblr.com/post/132458191109/part-of-being-your-own-man-is-knowing-when-to">reblog</a>}</p>
<p>-Kara Danvers aka Kara Zor-El aka Supergirl | Supergirl CBS s01e02</p>
<p>Lyrics from <s>ages ago</s> “Supergirl” by Krystal Harris</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supergirl (et al.)

  
[](http://imgur.com/EeJfDLM)   
[](http://imgur.com/DviVoAl)   
[](http://imgur.com/6bNNPUn)   
[](http://imgur.com/235J9PN)   
[](http://imgur.com/UY6RgNJ)   
[](http://imgur.com/fBL7zXT)   
[ ](http://imgur.com/WUPXhf3)   



End file.
